crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Captain
The Captain also nicknamed Tin Man and Red by other Resistance members, is a former WEC Silencer who defected to the Resistance in 2196. His identity is mysterious and possibly he is genetically engineered. A Vetron's sensors identified him as "???". He and his squadmates Col. Anton Zurovec and Maj. Marcus Vittek failed to carry out their orders and a Vetron was sent to eliminate them. The Captain however survived and destroyed it. He joined the Resistance and sent his recordings to Gen. Quentin Maxis. These seemed convincing and he persuaded Central to give him a chance, although they were feared he was a WEC spy. He joined the Echo Base and performed several missions including sabotage, assassination, espionage and intelligence. #In his first mission he infiltrates a WEC refinery in Sector A-17. He gets a keycard from Prof. Joseph Willmar, locates the thermal coupler on Level 4 and destroys it with the blastPAC. He then escapes with the help of Wizard. The WEC masquerades the destruction of the facility and instead broadcasts that the Resistance blew up an Allotment Center #Resistance in Sector H-37 (Philadelphia) got hit that morning by troops and mechs, and prisoners were held for interrogation and experimentation by Dr. Gregor Hoffman. Derrick Andrews worked for Insertion Reconnaissance to locate the coordinates and then the Captain went to free the prisoners. However Hoffman executes four of them, and the Captain manages to save only Jo Anne Vargas. The death of the prisoners doesn't help suspend the suspicions against the Captain, but its Vargas' report that assures Central that the Captain was not responsible. #He infiltrates the Thermatron Manufacturing Plant in MadridIn the next mission, Wizard says that things are harder than it was "in Madrid", obviously referring to the previous mission and downloads plans for the robot prototype from the PHIR computer. The operation "coincides" with a security upgrade. #While a Resistance convoy is en route to Geneva to support sympathizers, he enters a monitor station. Andrews is his Insertion Reconnaissance but is killed during the operation. The Captain destroys the SORC computer of the sensor array with the blastpac. Alternatively it is possible to fail this mission and return without blowing up the sensor array. In this case Andrew's death will have been in vain, the people in Geneva will starve and the Captain gets a severe reprimand from Colonel Ely which strangely enough does not seem to have any further impact.. #He is entrusted with a solo mission as the only one who knows the true objectives. He infiltrates a science lab where the Cypher chip was developed. After Joseph Willmar gives him access, he downloads the plans for the cypherchip from the MELF computer and uploads them to Troy Reaves. #The Resistance learns that the WEC prepares an attack against Echo Sector with EEOD nerve gas. In order to find the stockpile, the Captain enters the WEC Government Office Building and abducts Senator Everett Snell. Shannon Brooks is his Insertion Reconnaisance. During that mission, another secret message is detected to originate from the base, and Central sends a Security team to investigate the base, but didn't find anything. #Infiltrates the Chemical Weapons Manufacturing Plant in the vicinity of the Powell Military Base and destroys the EEOD nerve gas containment unit with a fusion pac. Again he has problems with his extraction, as the Troopers cut off the teleport pads. During the destruction witnesses see a mushroom cloud, but these reports as inaccurate, claiming there were fireworks to celebrates victories over the Resistance. It is announced however that the base will be closed for two years. The closing of the site is explained by some accidents during the fireworks show. Meanwhile Snell escapes, after having revealed the existence of a new orbital platform. #In the WEC Offices he liberates Professor Willmar from prison, but he is killed when the extraction telepad proves to be sabotaged. The Captain manages to escape via another telepad. #Infiltrates the government complex where an official meeting is taking place, and learns Nathaniel Draygan's plans. #In Dr. Gregor Hoffman's lab he locates plans for an experimental weapon and destroys all experimental prototypes. #Locates OPTS computer and downloads plans for the Vigilance Platform. #Locates OPC computer and uploads new targeting coordinates. #Attempts to rescues Colonel Stephon Ely from WEC prison. He fails as the mission was a trap but he rescues Sergeant Shannon Brooks and unmasks Major Jo Anne Vargas as the traitor. #Locates a shuttle to Vigilance platform for the backup troops. They fail to arrive when the Consortium cuts the power grid and he has to steal it himself go alone. #Locates and deactivates SATARG system, destroys the weapon control system and the lithium power core with a blastpac. He joins the Resistance on Earth's Moon and combats the WEC's Lunar Mining Cartel in a series of missions which include sabotage of key installations, espionage and the liberation of Resistance operatives. The game concludes when the Captain destroys the headquarters of the Lunar Mining Cartel and kills his nemesis, Chairman Draygan. His fate and that of the rebels on the moon thereafter is unknown. Trivia While The Captain never speaks, the occasional clue to his nature, that of a human, is revealed. He grunts audibly when injured, and screams when killed, all in an identifiably male voice. Though his defection was out of necessity, his loyalty appears inexplicably unshakeable, even when offered grandiose rewards to return to the fold by Dr. Hoffman and Senator Snell. If killed, the death animation occasionally reveals the caucasian flesh of the Silencer's chin under his helmet, and he always produces a blood puddle when he dies, confirming perhaps that he is not in fact an android as Denning posits. In the opening animation, just before his compatriots are slain, The Captain shows obvious distress, clutching the side of his helmet as if somehow sensing danger through a premonition of some sort, but the most revealing clue to The Captain's humanity is an E-mail from General Maxis, following the mission involving clone soldiers. Maxis confirms receiving an inquiry from The Captain regarding his origins, and reports Central searching all Resistance as well as WEC records but could find no evidence to prove, nor disprove that he is genetically engineered. This is consistent with the Vetron in the intro movie being unable to identify him at all. category:resistance category:characters